Ganar confianza
by The Promiscuous Doll
Summary: Autor original: Flamika. Entonces comprendió que era bastante probable que saliera de ahí para ir a la enfermería y en menos de media hora. Near, Matt, Mello.


**Ganar confianza**  
**Autor original: **Flamika._**  
**_

_Cuando caigas al vacío, ¿quién estará ahí para atraparte?_

Near había memorizado los mapas de la institución, casi desde que llegó a Wammy's House. Quería silencio y buscaba los cuartos y pasillos que pudieran ser menos transitados, no necesariamente para evadir clases.

Allí donde el barullo de la convivencia con otros huérfanos resultara distante por obra de su propia frialdad emocional. Era tan insignificante para él como bajar el volumen del televisor. Sus oídos eran sensibles y sus compañeros corrían, gritaban, hablaban. Hoy en particular más exaltados que de costumbre. Se movió en silencio hasta abandonar las zonas más transitadas de la Institución, tras juntar las piezas de su rompecabezas en su respectivo tablero a medio llenar.

El aire olía a muerte y no había nadie a la vista. Se retrajo en aquel pasillo. Lejos...en tanto, los demás huérfanos estuvieran lejos, todo estaría bien. A penas y podía oírlos.

Un par de voces se acercaban justo cuando estaba a punto de armar otra porción de rompecabezas blanco y negro. Cada vez más cerca y fuerte.

Reconoció a un sujeto inmediatamente y no tardó en hacer lo mismo con su acompañante. Mello sonaba enfadado y Near no sabía si era bueno tratar de evitarlo. Miró hacia donde estaban por aparecer de un momento a otro. No valía la pena interrumpir de nuevo su juego para esconderse en uno de los depósitos un par de pasillos más adelante.

-No me voy a tirar encima de esta gente.-decía Mello.-No les tengo confianza. ¿Qué mierda le pasa a Roger?

-Podríamos dejar que Otelo se caiga de cabeza. Iría solo para hacer eso.- Matt no tardó en responderle.

-¿Lo ves? Habiendo gente como tú por estos lares, es loco hacer semejante cosa.

Near supo que el tono de Mello indicaba que le faltaba el aire, por lo que seguramente estaba caminando muy deprisa (algo que acostumbraba hacer cuando se preocupaba) y cualquier esfuerzo por esquivarle resultaría evidente para los dos, que le verían alejarse por el pasillo ante su llegada. A Near le intrigaba saber a qué se refería Mello con "locura", acabó por confesarse. La falta de sanidad mental se manifestaba con frecuencia en Wammy, y querría familiarizarse con eso. Sabia decisión, a su parecer.

Tal y como esperaba, Matt y Mello aparecieron por la esquina en menos de cinco segundos. Mello miraba a Matt con reproche, puesto que este último parecía más interesado en su videojuego que en escucharle. A Mello no le hizo gracia reparar en que Near estaba allí, colocando las piezas en su habitual rompecabezas como si no se percatara de su presencia.

-¡Near, qué bueno verte!-Le saludó Matt.-Así puedes decirle a Mello que no puede ser tan malo caer y que otros te atrapen.

-¡Es más de lo que parece!-Protestó Mello, alejándose un par de centímetros a dos pasos del rompecabezas. Near notó la bandita curativa en su pulgar izquierdo. Probablemente chocó contra algo muy duro, lo suficiente como para hacer brotar sangre. Y es que Mello no hubiera aceptado una venda de no ser una herida con hemorragia.-¿Has oído sobre lo que nos obligarán a hacer?-Mello empujó la caja con su dedo sano, demandando una respuesta inmediata. Era evidente que su emoción iba en aumento, así que Near dejó a un lado el rompecabezas y le miró, dirigiéndole por entero su atención.

-Nada aún.

-"Jueguitos" para ganar confianza.-Mello puso tanto rencor en su voz, que bien pudo haber dicho que Roger los obligaría a desnudarse para rodar sobre vidrios rotos.

Su boca se curvó con disgusto.

-¿De qué se tratan?

-Sandeces. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir a decirle a Roger que nuestro desarrollo como detectives no necesita de semejante estupidez.

-Aunque lo hagas, cualquiera se da cuenta de que tienen un punto a demostrar.-Mello gruñó ante la interrupción, sin dejar de apretar con los dedos pulgares el teclado del game boy.-Soy fácil de matar, por ejemplo.-Se encogió de hombros.´

-¿En qué consisten?-Near trató de no sonar irritado por la pregunta que tuvo que repetir. Mello le había contagiado su ansiedad.

-Roger quiere que veamos cómo funciona la confianza en un equipo. Ha sido muy ingenioso al idear un sistema en el que te pones de espalda en un lugar alto (escritorio, mesa, algo por el estilo) y te tiras para que tus compañeros te atrapen.

-Es una mierda, pero a veces pasa.-Explicó Matt, al instante.-A lo sumo ha salido mal parado un huérfano. Xión se tiró un pedo cuando estaba cayendo y como todos estaban muy ocupados riéndose, nadie se acordó de atraparlo. Sin contar la dignidad que se le quebró en mil pedazos, lo peor que sacó fue moretones.

Mello alzó una ceja.

-Se te olvidó mencionar a Minmow. Sus compañeros se esforzaron tanto con ella que al caer contra las escaleras se rompió la nariz.

-¿Desde las escaleras?-Near estaba desconcertado.

-Van cambiando los lugares de juego.-Le aclaró Matt.-Hubo hasta un grupo que practicó en el patio, creo.

-No me gusta cómo suena.-Reafirmó Near. Matt se encogió de hombros y sacó de nuevo el juego de su bolsillo, a pesar de que llevaba solo unos minutos sin prenderlo.-Están portándose como niños pequeños. ¿Quieren que les traiga sus biberones? ¿O necesitan que les cambie el pañal?

-Matt, será mejor que empieces a correr ahora. -Le amenazó Mello, apretando los puños.

-Vale.- Matt comenzó a caminar, video juego en mano, ya abstraído.

Near trató de ignorar su figura; que observaba por el rabillo del ojo y volver a concentrarse en su rompecabezas. De vez en cuando se le posaba la mirada en uno de los espacios que le faltaban por completar.

Matt había guardado su juego y ahora lo miraba.

-Supongo que te dejan escoger a la gente que te atrapará, ¿no?-Near sintió un escalofrío que recorría su espina al hablar.

Mello había estado vigilándolo y parecía sentirse igual.

-No. Caemos de espalda desde una mesa y un puñado de tarados elegidos al azar se encargará de evitar que nuestro puto cráneo se estalle contra el suelo. Qué idiotez.

-Con eso aprendemos que incluso en los grupos de gente que mejor conocemos, podríamos encontrar traidores, así que debes estar en alerta permanente.-La voz de Matt hablaba de practicidad y era prudente, por primera vez en su historia personal.-Si me dejan opinar, es un truco inteligente. No creo que ustedes tengan de qué preocuparse. Near, pesas menos que un copo de algodón, así que no te harás mucho daño al caer. Carajo, Mello, infundes tanto miedo que no veo a nadie soltándote. Saben que si te levantaras harías de sus vidas un infierno por tal atrevimiento.

-Con más razón harán todo lo que esté en sus manos para que no me levante.-Mello parecía muy sombrío al responder.

-Lo que tienes es pura paranoia.

-Adhiero a lo que dice Mello.- Near tomó varias piezas del rompecabezas y las estrujó, dejando marcas de los bordes en su piel, confortado por la sensación.-Podríamos salir heridos y no veo suficientes beneficios como justificación.

No podía terminar de unir el motivo en su mente y sus dedos parecían más ocupados en mover las piezas que en unirlas finalmente.

-¿Es un juego nuevo?-La pregunta salió repentinamente de entre los labios de Mello.

Near se sorprendió por ese interés que demostraba tener.

-Lo es.

-Eso pensé.-Miró a Matt y por un momento, se giró en su dirección, como si estuviera a punto de salir corriendo tras él, pero sus pies seguían pegados a la carpeta. Durante un segundo, Near incluso se ilusionó pensando que tomaría asiento frente a él y discutirían lo estúpido que era organizar esos juegos para ganar confianza. Se dio cuenta de que en tal caso disfrutaría estar acompañado. Mello chilló de modo parecido a como lo haría una niña a punto de largarse a llorar y salió corriendo tras Matt, que ahora era tan veloz que daba la impresión de que intentaba escapar de la Muerte misma.

Near no se molestó en seguir la ruta que tomaron con los ojos. Podía calcular la distancia de sus pies que golpeaban el suelo y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el sonido se apagara y se quedara en silencio, a solas nuevamente con su rompecabezas inacabado. Las piezas estaban húmedas: sus manos sudaban. Se obligó a buscarles un lugar, trató en vano de recobrar ese ritmo que perdió cuando le informaron acerca de aquellos juegos de confianza.

Mello estaba en lo correcto al decir que eran inútiles para cualquier posible sucesor de L. Los traidores existían y eso era más un hecho que una posibilidad, pero L. sería capaz de descubrir quién estaba de su lado y quién no, sin arriesgar su vida. Una buena elección daría un aliado aceptable, en tanto un error...haría que esa persona no le sirviera al final.

Las piezas no se ajustaban, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Near se adaptó con practicidad a su propio juego, llegando al corazón del problema. Wammy's House y sus profesionales presionaban a sus estudiantes al punto de la crueldad, para saber hasta dónde podían aguantar sin colapsar. Probablemente era uno de sus trucos, haciendo que los huérfanos se preocuparan por salir heridos, desconfiando los unos de los otros y conspirando para dañarse entre sí.

"Nos empujan para ver cómo reaccionaremos al límite del estrés", se dijo, uniendo un par de piezas del rompecabezas. Sentía ansiedad ahora que comprendía el por qué de aquella actividad. Era probable que Mello también hubiera olido el trasfondo, pero le costaría traer con lógica sus ideas a la superficie, debido al turbio mar emocional que lo allegaba. Por suerte, Matt lo distraería haciéndose pasar por antagonista hasta que al fin descubriera que se trataba de una prueba por parte de sus profesores.

Tenía sentido lo que hacían, pero Near no pensaba darles lugar a que experimentaran en ese nivel con su pellejo. Era una locura el sólo pensar en saltar con los ojos vendados y de espaldas a un montón de extraños.

Near tenía esperanza de que Mello estuviera con él en la misma sesión, pero le tocó ir con otros niños afuera. Ellos tenían diferentes niveles de edad e inteligencia, pero al verlos de lejos era fácil distinguir que las intenciones que tenían, no eran las mejores. A quien no localizó a primera vista fue al chico vestido de negro y con el cabello rubio. Near se entretuvo hasta tarde analizando las diferentes posibilidades, en base a cómo lucían sus compañeros. Había muchos huérfanos nuevos, provenían de distintos lugares del mundo y le miraban de reojo, reconociéndole rápidamente como el primer candidato a heredar el título de L. No faltaba ese par de revoltosos que anteriormente intentaran agredirle y los demás parecían estar al borde del colapso nervioso, por el mero hecho de compartir espacio con él.

Near se resignó a que pasaría lo que el destino quisiera, a pesar de que los escalofríos subían por su columna vertebral y su corazón galopaba en el centro de su pecho al meditar las operaciones posibles.

Una profesora llamada Elena, cuyos huesos eran pequeños, les indicó que pasaran a la antesala del edificio. Entonces comprendió que era bastante probable que saliera de ahí para ir a la enfermería y en menos de media hora.

Se vio caminar detrás de un pelirrojo en cuya cálida piel parecía anidar la terrible plaga bubónica. Era muy difícil distinguir pecas de granos, que se peleaban la superficie de aquel rostro, haciéndolo muy desagradable de ver. Near se preguntó si llegarían a parecerse cuando él alcanzara la pubertad.

El chico se dio vuelta y le clavó la mirada, como si hubiera presentido que lo observaba. Sus ojos helaban en azul. No podían pertenecer a nadie que no fuera Otelo, quinceañero que iba a la misma clase de Mello y era el cuarto a suceder a L. en Wammy.

-Mira quién salió de su cueva.-Otelo le miró con crueldad.

Near ignoraba si se dirigía precisamente a él, pero en tal caso, no planeaba hacerle caso alguno.

Entonces escuchó la voz de Matt.

-Al fin te reventaste ese grano que tenías entre los ojos, Otelo. Si hubiera crecido más, habrías tenido que ponerle nombre y anotarlo en el registro civil.

La sonrisa sarcástica de Otelo se desvaneció como si alguien se la hubiera arrancado de la cara.

Se mordió los labios al ver que Matt se acercaba a Near, con el videojuego en las manos firmes y una expresión difícil de descifrar.

-¡Qué bueno verte!-Le saludó sin prestarle atención.

-Buenos días.-Repitió Near automáticamente, mirando cómo Otelo se alejaba y comenzaba a murmurar algo con otros compañeros, volteándose para clavar los ojos en Matt.

-No le caigo bien.-Le explicó, como si Near demandara explicación alguna para semejante comportamiento.-Soy el tercero, mientras que él se esfuerza el doble y es cuarto. No sería raro que planeara matarme hoy.

Near se aclaró la garganta. Tenía sus propias preocupaciones como para añadir a ellas los comentarios fuera de lugar que Matt acababa de hacer.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Experimento la ansiedad que la situación merece.

-Sudas mucho.

Near no cedió a la urgencia de limpiarse la frente con la manga del pijama, ignorando las gotas de transpiración que se formaban sobre su cuero cabelludo, por debajo de sus cabellos blancos.

-Es la respuesta natural de mi cuerpo a la adrenalina.

-Podríamos convertirnos por arte de magia en L., y exigir que se detenga esto,¿no? Sería la única forma de quitarles el control.

Near miró de reojo a Matt, notando que su tono de voz era tan tranquilo como siempre, a pesar de que sus ojos parpadeaban más rápido de lo usual a medida que hablaba, por debajo de las gafas. El nerviosismo hacía que unas gotas de sudor oscurecieran su frígido cabello castaño y le pegaba algunos mechones a la frente.

Sin embargo, el saber que no era el único aterrado, no cambiaba la situación en absoluto. Su corazón seguía latiendo a toda velocidad en el interior de su pecho y el calor continuaba extendiéndose en su piel.

Parecía que nunca llegarían al lugar escogido para los juegos. Era un aula en la que solían tener clases y los asientos estaban apilados en un costado. Formaban una especie de coliseo y al centro estaba la mesa, ante todo. Costados afilados, el concreto del suelo. Bastó para revolver el estómago de Near, a pesar de que hacía grandes esfuerzos por no dramatizar.

Había peligros que sortear y la situación era terriblemente estresante. Entre más lo empujaban, descubrían de qué estaban hechos. Tenía sentido.

Near a penas y vio cuando Matt se movió hacia la única ventana del cuarto, como si fuera una pieza de ajedrez tomando posición para una jugada maestra. Todavía tenía la DS en las manos. Una maestra de buen porte llamada Madeleine, se postró junto a la mesa, mirando a los huérfanos, que le rodearon sin que nadie se los pidiera.

Near conocía el aula pues había pasado un par de horas de lectura allí anteriormente, pero no pensó que fuera tan...pequeña. Y no había mucho espacio entre la mesa y el suelo. Si sus camaradas no lo atrapaban al caer o su cuerpo resbalaba...

-Supongo que a estas alturas todos saben en qué consistirán los ejercicios, ¿verdad?-La voz de Madeleine llenó cada recoveco de la habitación.-Por si acaso no es así, procederé a explicar. En un principio, necesitamos voluntarios para confiar. Si no obtengo suficientes, voy a tener que elegirlos. Uno de ustedes se subirá a la mesa y cerrará los ojos. Mientras tanto, Elena,-señaló a la mujer parada junto a la puerta, en actitud de centinela.-va a ubicarlos. Si son elegidos, deben situarse lo más cerca de la mesa. Bajo mis instrucciones, la persona que se pare sobre la mesa DEBE confesar algo acerca de sus temores al trabajar en equipo y luego se dejará caer para que los otros lo atrapen. ¿Preguntas al respecto?

Ninguna, desde luego. Near contaba con no tener que confesar absolutamente nada. Justo él, que prefería discutir sus temores a penas y consigo mismo. Una de las reglas para ser líder es no comunicarlo cuando tienes miedo, puesto que este puede ser incluso más contagioso que el valor o las convicciones. Para liderar una investigación, debes evitar mostrarlo si estás aterrado. De mencionarlo, podría perder la confianza de sus subordinados, mermando el potencial de su trabajo eficiente. Los huérfanos habían aprendido de autocontrol por encima de todo lo demás.

Hablar sobre las inseguridades en voz muy alta cuando todos estaban alterados no podía ser de ninguna forma, una decisión adecuada. Más bien asemejaba el suicidio.

-Ahora, pasemos a elegir voluntarios. ¿Quién se ofrece?

Madeleine analizaba cada centímetro del cuarto en búsqueda de víctimas.

Por supuesto que nadie dijo nada, tampoco.

-Vale, elegiré a Near. Tú primero, querido.

¿Por qué no se sorprendía de ser escogido? Su descontento era tal que bordeaba la miseria, pero se acercó a los otros estudiantes y trepó al escritorio, en tanto Madeleine le esperaba. Trató de olvidarse del enojo, diciéndose que no era más que una muestra de lo que podía llegar a ser investigar bajo tales condiciones, en las cuales solo un desconocido factor sorpresa puede salvarte.

El escritorio le rosaba el pecho, así que debía soltarse el cabello para subirse, pero no podía mover sus manos, aunque lo intentó varias veces Madeleine le ayudó a pararse, agarrándolo por la muñeca, afortunadamente. Le aferró por más tiempo del necesario de esa forma, probablemente tomándole el pulso para divertirse. Pero lo que encontró lo obligó a entrecerrar los ojos pensativamente, y comenzó a buscar signos de un colapso en su rostro. El corazón le golpeaba el pecho con fuerza, estaba aterrado pero aparentemente eso no era suficiente como para renunciar a la prueba, así que lo soltó y retrocedió, volviendo a colocar sus brazos sobre la falda.

Near decidió que no podía existir nada más influenciable por terror que el cuerpo de un ser humano, en especial cuando debe ganarse su derecho a existir. Su mente seguía calmada y racional. Sabía que el juego tenía sus propósitos y estaba al tanto de los posibles escenarios a desarrollar en cualquier caso, las entradas y salidas de la situación, pero el corazón le golpeaba el pecho y parecía querer romperle la caja torácica.

Sentía mucho calor, el cuarto le parecía demasiado pequeño y giraba a su alrededor. Combatió contra la sofocación con práctica fría, pero esta se rehusó a abandonarlo y desaparecer.

-Bueno, Near. Date vuelta al borde y eleva los brazos a ambos lados.

Near se preguntó si alguien tendría que ayudarlo a soltarse el cabello, pero su cuerpo comenzó a moverse sin su expreso permiso. Siguió las instrucciones y experimentó la presencia de la nada en su espalda. Escuchó cómo los niños se reunían detrás. No veía sus rostros, no sabía sus nombres, ni entendía sus modos de pensar. ¿Y debía confiar en ellos?

-Ahora, cierra los ojos y dinos qué te preocupa más de trabajar en equipo.

Cerró los ojos sin ser consciente de lo que hacía y su cerebro buscó sin éxito las palabras que se suponía debía contestar su boca. Near no tenía miedo, solo reservas, inseguridades, reticencias. ¿Cuáles podían tomar ese nombre? No le gustaba pensar en que tal vez no podría liderar un equipo. Tampoco quería depender de otras personas, porque una vez resuelto el caso y roto el vínculo, ¿qué haría? Y le preocupaba que lo traicionaran si no elegía correctamente.

¿Y si morían? No quería enfrentar a Kira solo. Ahora sí tenía miedo. Y mucho. Las palabras le daban vueltas en la garganta y chocaban contra sus labios cerrados, pero no sabían de ellos jamás. Se dijo que debía elegir una. Cualquiera. Pero las ideas se le aglomeraron en una masa de terror irracional acumulado sobre su pecho, amenazando con hacer que su corazón se detuviera.

-¿Near? ¿Te sucede algo?-Madeleine sonaba preocupada y le costaba hablar o su voz llegaba simplemente lejana.

Estaba a punto de contestar "muchas cosas" cuando se quedó sin habla. Sabía que era inútil. Le quedaba caer y si lo atrapaban, tanto mejor. Lo peor que podría pasar era que se diera de cabeza contra el suelo. O que se rompiera el cuello. A lo mejor estaría bien. Pero basta.

Near se inclinó hacia atrás y tuvo la sensación visceral de que en realidad caía hacia el infinito. Entonces escuchó que se rompía un vidrio y se detuvo en seco, abriendo los ojos para encontrar a Matt sentado en el suelo, rodeado por trozos de cristal quebrado, agarrándose la cabeza. Un río de sangre le cubría de rojo el rostro. Más allá de los lentes, sus ojos parecían aterrados y su boca estaba abierta, sin que pudiera decirse si estaba a punto de gritar o si era a causa del dolor. Madeleine se precipitó hacia él y otros estudiantes le siguieron, como lobos hambrientos de sangre que van tras un rastro. Una pelota de fútbol había roto la ventana y dado de lleno en el medio del grupo acomodado junto al escritorio.

-Alguien debe llevarlo a la enfermería.-Declaró Madeleine. Dos huérfanos asintieron y obedecieron, probablemente más inclinados por seguir instrucciones que por legítimos deseos de ayudar a un semejante.

La sangre le daba nauseas a Near y volteó la mirada cuando Matt y sus escoltas pasaron cerca del escritorio. Los otros chicos los miraron hasta que desaparecieron en la entrada. Near se sorprendió de encontrar a Roger junto a ellos, quien no parecía sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar. A penas y miró a Matt, por muy herido que estuviera. Clavó su atención a Near, pero este no supo qué quiso decirle sin palabras.

-Es todo por hoy, niños. No más juegos.-Declaró.

***

Near no quiso cenar, puesto que creyó distinguir una cabellera roja bajo las luces del salón comedor. Hubiera querido regresar a aquel pasillo desolado, pero sus pasos le llevaron a rondar la enfermería. Abrazó el cohete de plástico que L. le obsequiara el último día que compartieron en el orfanato. Encontró un buen sitio para dirigir el batallón y quedaba justo frente a la puerta, así que podía vigilar desde la alfombra en la que tomó asiento.

Ahora se sentía mejor. Tenía control de su propio cuerpo y apreciaba la obediencia que le procuraba, en concordancia con sus ideas. El cohete salió de nuestra atmósfera y la puerta se abrió, bloqueando el sonido de su maquinaria en función, cortesía de la boca de Near. Matt carecía de vendaje alguno que le cubriera el rostro.

-Mentiste.- Near le recorrió con la mirada, una vez que se acercó lo suficiente.

-Seguro.-Lucía muy cansado.

Near alzó una ceja, tratando de dilucidar sus motivos.

-Mello.

No tenía que decirlo (y menos tan fuerte).

-¿Podría ser diferente? Me pidió que guardara silencio, pero ya te habrás dado cuenta de que no pude haberme pateado una pelota a mí mismo. Joder, fue su idea.

-¿Y se puede saber a qué se debe tan impecable sincronización?

Matt suspiró.

-Te lo diré porque sé que lo sabrás tarde o temprano. A Mello no le gustaba todo eso de jugar a confiar en extraños y enemigos. Así que se fue cuando le tocó hacerlo. Ya sabes cómo es su orgullo. Se dio cuenta de que era muy probable que no quisieras jugar tampoco, así que me usó para salvarte. O algo así.

-¿Y si te hubieras ofrecido para atraparme?

-Mello me dijo que si no podía estar cerca de la ventana, debía fingir un desmayo. Atraparte hubiera sido divertido, pero de última da igual.

-Conociendo a Mello, realmente dudo que quisiera solo ayudarme.

Near era incapaz de creer que se tomaría tantas molestias solo por bondad. Mello tenía sus momentos, pero no cuando se trataba de un acto decisivo entre su fracaso y el promedio final de Near...

-Comprendo.-Se dijo a sí mismo.-Tenía miedo de que yo ganara en donde él falló.

-¿Como de costumbre? Pregunta retórica. Por si quedan dudas: usé jarabe de maíz para la sangre y me quedé en la enfermería porque me dejaron, siempre que no hiciera ruido. Roger me quitó mi DS por las molestias y teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que me aburrí, no ha valido la pena. Todavía no llegaba al último nivel.

-Sé que lo robarás eventualmente, pero por el momento siento tu pérdida.

Matt sacudió la cabeza.

-No es tu culpa. ¿Dudas, quejas, sugerencias?

-Me aclaraste todo. Gracias.

-Vale, me voy. Me alegra que Roger suspendiera los juegos. Me cansé de escuchar a Mello quejarse.

"Te habla de sus temores porque te tiene confianza". Near quería decir eso en voz alta, pero veía que Matt estaba de mal humor, así que se limitó a ver cómo se alejaba con las manos en los bolsillos. Near trató de seguir piloteando, pero sus ideas volaban hacia donde fuera que estuviese Mello, azotado por sus emociones. Le sorprendía que Roger decidiera terminar de forma tan abrupta con los juegos. Estaba convencido de que todo había sido una charada para ver cómo reaccionarían los dos o tres primeros de la Institución. Una vez que se supo...¿para qué seguir adelante? Sonaba como algo que L. ordenaría hacer. Seguramente los resultados acabarían en su escritorio.

Near pudo ir a preguntarle al director, pero la mayoría de las veces los adultos daban por sentado que los huérfanos se darían cuenta de los motivos por sí mismos. En el peor de los casos se tragarían las preocupaciones por orgullo.

Algo que Near se rehusaba a hacer. Los juegos eran un examen de los que creía haber dado un rendimiento acorde a sus habilidades. Nunca sabría qué habría sido de su persona de haber tenido la oportunidad de caer, pero se daba cuenta de que la vida real no era muy diferente de ese salón de clases...por lo que como tener, tenía un equipo en el cual confiar.

Se le ocurrió que podría terminar su rompecabezas, así que enfiló a su dormitorio en el segundo piso, con la vista perdida en los ventanales. La noche teñía el patio de azul y púrpura.

A pesar de todo, las luces artificiales le permitieron vislumbrarlos. Mello esperaba a Matt de pie en una mesa, increíblemente quieto, para ser alguien que rebosara vida y movimiento.

En la oscuridad, cualquiera diría que sus prendas negras lo disimularían, pero no: la palidez de sus manos y pies (junto con su cabello dorado) prevalecía. Mello parecía mirar hacia el edificio pero a medida que Near avanzó en su camino vio a Matt ir en su busca.

Este último aguardaba, parado en medio de la grama, con los brazos extendidos, dispuestos a atraparle, a pesar de que era harto probable que los dos salieran lastimados en el proceso. A Near no le sorprendía la entrega incondicional de Matt, al igual que el hecho de que Mello tratara de rectificar sus pérdidas.

Ante sus ojos, Mello se volteó con los brazos pegados al cuerpo y el cabello cubriéndole la mitad de la cara. Movió los labios, pero Near no pudo leerlos. Solo supo que hablaba de sus miedos, en tanto se dejaba caer y Near tuvo que apartar la mirada.


End file.
